K, un an après
by MissTweekers
Summary: Un an a passé depuis la mort des trois rois. OS sur K. Ne venez pas lire si vous n'avez pas terminé la saison 1 !


J'ai fini K hier (17 janvier), et je me suis sentie d'écrire une suite tellement la fin m'a faite pleurer. Enjoy !

* * *

Un an. Ça faisait un an qu'Isana Yashiro était mort, ou tout du moins, qu'il avait disparu. Et il n'y avait que deux personnes pour se rappeler de cette date funeste. Neko et Kuroh. C'était les seules personnes à se rappeler avec précision cette date. C'était les seuls qui l'attendaient encore. C'était les seuls qui espéraient.

Ils avaient étaient dévastés, quand ils avaient découverts l'ombrelle du jeune homme, gisant dans les débris de l'explosion causée par la mort des trois rois. Kuroh était brisé de l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas su protéger son roi comme il aurait dû. Neko, elle, était sûre et certaine qu'il vivait encore. Quelque part.

Ça faisait aussi un an que le roi rouge était mort. The Howling Flame s'en souvenait. Ils s'étaient rassemblés dans le bar tenu par le vassal du roi. Tout le monde se taisait, personne ne pleurait. Tous regardaient une photo de Mikoto, affligés.

Étrangement, le roi bleu souffrait également de cette date. Il était dans son bureau, seul. Et il pleurait. C'était sans doute la première fois que ça arrivait. Mais il pleurait, libérant en même temps toute cette souffrance accumulée au fil des mois. Et ce n'était pas le seul des Sceptre 4 à souffrir, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait. Fushimi, lui aussi, était dévasté par la mort de son ancien roi. Un être comme lui n'aurait jamais dû ressentir de compassion, pourtant c'était bien ce sentiment qui le dévastait à présent. Il se promenait au centre-ville, regardant les gens aller et venir. Ces gens qui ne savaient pas la souffrance qui se faisait ressentir actuellement entre les différents membres des clans royaux. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était triste. Il l'était, c'était tout.

Fushimi s'arrêta quelques instants lorsqu'il passa devant le bar où on l'avait si bien accueilli autrefois. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur, et put voir ses anciens compagnons fixant la photo de Mikoto. Son cœur se serra, et son regard s'attarda sur son ancien compagnon. Ils avaient partagés tout. Mais Fushimi avait été avide de puissance, avide de tellement de choses qu'il avait fini par tout gâcher. Il ne réalisait seulement en ce jour tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Des amis, des vrais. Un endroit où il pouvait presque être lui-même. Et par-dessus tout, quelque chose qu'il considérait être plus qu'une simple amitié.

À l'intérieur du bar, Anna se contentait de regarder le sol, pensant au magnifique rouge de Mikoto qu'elle ne reverrait jamais.

Misaki fixait la photo de son roi disparu, espérant certainement qu'il ouvrirait la porte du bar avec son regard hautain qui lui allait si bien. Mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas se perdre dans ses rêves. C'était fini. Il était mort, il ne reviendrait jamais. Jamais. À cette pensée, il reporta son attention ailleurs. Vers la fenêtre. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit son ex-allié l'observer. Il pouvait presque l'entendre murmurer son nom d'une voix suave.

Fushimi baissa les yeux lorsque son regard croisa celui de Misaki, et il se remit en marche vers un but non prédéterminé. Il ne fit même pas attention lorsque le tintement de la clochette du bar se fit entendre. Il voulait pleurer, dans un coin où il serait seul. Mais la main de Misaki saisissant son poignet l'en empêcha. Ce dernier l'attira vers lui, posant sa main sur la tête de son ancien ami qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre la poitrine de Misaki.

Et Fushimi éclata en sanglots. Le bar entier les fixait, un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres malgré la tristesse qui les envahissait. Fushimi s'accrochait désespérément au T-Shirt de Misaki, comme on se serait accroché à son dernier espoir de vivre, et Misaki était sûrement le seul espoir de Fushimi. Le roux le serra dans ses bras, ses yeux se fermèrent en même temps que ceux de Fushimi. La gêne, leur haine, tout ça n'existait plus pour l'espace de cette journée. Ils ne faisaient que partager leur infinie tristesse.

De son côté, Kuroh était parti au centre-ville pour faire quelques courses, laissant Neko seule à l'appartement à trois chambre qu'ils avaient tous deux loué en espérant le retour de Shiro. Ils attendaient depuis trop longtemps. Ils se raccrochaient tous deux aux dernières paroles que leur avait accordés le roi d'Argent.

**- Tout va bien aller. Je suis le roi Immortel, après tout.**

Mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que Kuroh ne savait même plus où il en était. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était voir le roi qu'il servait à présent. Non. Ce n'était pas que son roi. C'était son ami. Voire plus, vu la rougeur qu'il prenait quand il repensait à lui. Kuroh secoua la tête. S'il n'était pas mort, où était-il ?

Kuroh acheta tout le nécessaire pour un bon poisson au curry, une recette que Neko adorait. Puis il repartit, reprenant en sens inverse le chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour venir. Et au tournant de la rue, son cœur rata un battement, et il faillit presque s'arrêter. Shiro.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs lâcha tout ce qu'il avait en main, sac de courses, et portemonnaie. Il ne réalisait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Et pourtant si, le sourire que lui lança Shiro lui confirma son existence.

**- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. J'avais quelques trucs à faire avec un vieil ami.**

Les larmes de Kuroh coulaient. Elles avaient été contenues trop longtemps. Et elles avaient enfin forcé le barrage que le jeune homme avait lui-même installé. Il ne bougeait plus, se contentant de fixer son roi perdu trop longtemps. Ce dernier s'approcha pour serrer Kuroh dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient manqués.

Shiro se recula quelques minutes après, observant avec soin les moindres détails du visage de son vassal. Puis il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, baiser dont il avait rêvé depuis le jour de leur rencontre.

**- Tu m'as manqué, ma très chère femme. **

* * *

Désolée si je vous ai rappelé la fin tragique de K ^^'

Une review fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
